It's a Wonderful Life
by Angeldogann
Summary: "Although he couldn't see very clearly at the moment, he knew she was gorgeous. He had been in love with that little girl ever since her mother had told him, ever since he had seen that blurry, black and white image, ever since she wrapped those tiny fingers around his index one. She was his." A small fluff piece about Austin & Ally's toddler, waking them up in the morning.


**Hey! Charity, here. This is not a Christmas story. The name just fit. In addition, it doesn't really go anywhere, it's just a fluff piece. I don't know where it came from. It was really late and the image just popped up in my head, so I started writing. Side note: The way I imagined it, I pictured Austin & Ally as 25, and married. I also pictured their daughter as 3 or 4. It doesn't really matter, you can read it however you want. I'm just glad you're choosing to read it at all! I hope you like it! Please review. :) **

He heard her little feet, as they padded into the room. Squinting gently, not wanting her to know he was awake yet, he watched as her blonde curls swayed back and forth. She was walking towards him. Although he couldn't see very clearly at the moment, he knew she was gorgeous. He had been in love with that little girl ever since her mother had told him, ever since he had seen that blurry, black and white image, ever since she wrapped those tiny fingers around his index one. She was his. He had made that

He felt her little hands touch the top of the bed, as she started to pull herself up. Once she was on the bed she sat, not so gently, on his stomach. He ignored the force, and slowly opened his eyes all the way to see her little, smiling face. He couldn't help but smile too. She giggled. "Good morning, Daddy." "Good Morning, Princess. Someone's up early." "I love you, Daddy," she said, not acknowledging his comment about the time. "I love you too, Princess. Are ya' hungry?" "Yeah," she said with a slight nod.

He then sat up. He wrapped his big hands around her little waist, standing her on the floor again, as he got out of bed. She started to giggle again. God, he loved that sound. "Shhh... Mommy's still asleep." "Sorry, Daddy," she said with whisper. "It's okay," he said, grabbing her hand, as they walked out of the bedroom.

Once they we're in the kitchen, he picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Fruity Pebbles?" he asked. "Mmmmm-hmmm!" she replied, shaking those curls back and forth. He made her a bowl, then himself one. She ate hers, right where he sat her, while he leaned back on the counter across from her and ate his. Once they were both finished, he put their bowls in the sink and made another. He picked her up again and put her back on the floor. "Wanna bring some to Mommy?" "Yeah!" He grabbed a tray and put the bowl in the middle, setting a freshly poured glass of orange juice on one side and a spoon on the other. "Lead the way."

She ran back to his room, and he followed. She jumped on the bed. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" "Mmmm." "Mommy?" the little girl sing-songed. "Yes, Baby Girl," Ally replied, starting to wake up a little. "We brought you breakfast." Ally then began pushing herself up. She yawned and stretched. Her eyes then locked with Austin's as he sat the tray on her lap. She smiled. "Do ya' like it, Mommy?" "Of course, I do! I just love Fruity Pebbles! How'd you know?" The toddler giggled some more. Ally loved that sound too. "We just had a feeling," the little girl replied. Now it was her parents turn to laugh.

Ally started to eat the cereal as fast as she could, before it got soggy. She then chugged her juice and put her tray on the nightstand. Austin was now sitting beside her on the bed, holding their daughter. "Have I told you, girls, how much I love you?" he asked. "How much?" the little one replied. "This much!" He said, extending his arms out, careful not to hit Ally in the face. They all laughed slightly.

The little girl than hopped down and started running to the living room. "Barney Time!" she hollered. Both parents remained, still sitting on the bed. "I love you so much, Austin." "I love you too, Ally." "I'm glad you're mine," she whispered with a smile as she leaned into him. They kissed with the same gentle passion that had always existed in their relationship. "Ditto," he said as they broke the kiss. He then kissed her for head, then her nose, then her lips again. He loved her so much, and vice versa. Their kiss became even more passionate the longer it lasted. The only reason it stopped, was a little voice calling out from the door. "You guys coming?" And it was time for them to laugh again. Ah, it's a wonderful life!

**Okay, that's all folks. I know it's not the best and I could do better, so don't be too hard me. I honestly didn't want to spend more time on something that I didn't know where to take or where it even can from in the first place. However, I don't write my own fanfic's too often, so I thought I'd just post it anyhow. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! With what I have said taken into account, constructive criticism is welcomed! Please review. :) -Charity**


End file.
